Spider-Man (Earth-516)
'HISTORY' "Before I was Spider-Man, I was weak and a loser. But now I can do impossible things and that scares me almost as much as it empowers me. Despite of my fears, the spider is part of who I am and I will use it make this world better!" ''-- Riley Parker'' Born and raised in Queens, Riley was raised by his parents James and Evelyn Parker. From a young age, Riley was intrigued by science and engineering, which only intensified when James became a scientist in Stark Industries genetics department. However, on Riley's 5th birthday, there was a chemical explosion in Stark Towers that killed dozens of researchers while James's body was never found. Grief stricken, Evelyn left Riley in the care of her brother and sister in law, Arthur and Mary, and never returned. Growing up lonely, Riley had few friends at school and had to assist his uncle in caring for Mary who was diagnosed with aggressive lung cancer. However, on a private visit to Oscorp, Riley was bitten by new breed of spider whose toxins greatly enhanced his physiology. Seeing his new abilities as an opportunity to gain more money to support his family, Riley soon took to theft, until he stole money from the underground mobster, Kingpin. After discovering a large amount of money being deposited into a bank account belonging to Arthur Parker, Kingpin sent his top hit man Aaron Castle to collect. Upon hearing of his uncle's death Riley became overwrought with sorrow and resolved to make amends with his uncle and himself by becoming the "Spider-Man". 'POWERS/ABILITIES' Powers Super Human Strength: after being bitten by the new spider breed, Riley has grained incredible strength, able to life approximately 10 tons. Super Human Stamina: Due to his enhanced physiology, Riley's body produces less fatigue toxins over time, giving him great reserves of energy. Super Human Durability: while not the most durable of the Marvel heroes, Spider-Man is easily able to withstand great impacts and crushing blows that would kill normal humans. Super Human Agility/Speed: Couple with his incredible agility and hand eye coordination, Spider-Man is faster than an Olympic athlete and is able to perform death defying acrobatics and high speed maneuvers. Equilibrium: In accordance with his great agility, Riley also has an inhuman level of balance and poise. He is easily capable of maneuvering along tight ropes and maintain perfect balance on the sharpest of angles. Wall Crawling: Spider-Man is able to secrete a supremely strong adhesive through his skin that allows him to cling and climb up sheer surfaces. Spider Sense: '''When in the presence of danger, Spider-Man has a sixth sense that not only alerts him but also informs of the severity and rough proximity of the threat. However, Spider-Man must still be react fast enough to dodge the attack and the spider sense can be fooled if Riley does not believe he is in danger. '''Accelerated Healing Factor: While not on the same level as Wolverine, Spider-Man does have an increased healing factor that allows him to quickly recover from both wounds and diseases faster than the average human being. Abilities Prodigal Intelligence: Riley is currently at the top of his class and excels in the areas of math, science and engineering. Gifted Inventor: In his spare time, Riley has created his own web shooters and various types of synthetic webbing. Master hand-to-hand combatant: Utilizing his speed, strength and acrobatics to the fullest, Spider man has created his own unique fighting style capable of overwhelming even the most intimidating of foes. He has also received training from master martial artist such as Daredevil and Wolverine. Strength level 10 tons Weaknesses Various chemicals that can effect his spider sense. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Marvel